1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle improvement parts, and, more particularly, to an exhaust pipe repair device that provides a clean and effective repair without the need for tape, hangers, welding, or other temporary measures.
2. Description of the Background
Automobile and other motor vehicle exhaust pipes are subject to corrosion and extreme wear and tear after a period of extended use which, over time, leads to breakage. The break may begin as a corroded hole in the pipe that continues to get larger until the pipe breaks in two, causing the muffler to drag or fall off, loud noise, and general inconvenience. One costly remedy entails replacing the entire exhaust pipe system. While this cost varies depending upon the make and age of the vehicle, the low end is in the $500 range and for some vehicles can go as high as $2000 or more. Replacing the entire system may be unnecessary for a break in the pipe, when the remainder of the system may not be damaged. Therefore, a variety of methods and devices have been developed for repairing an exhaust pipe, from simple home repair using drink cans and duck tape to more complex devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,153 to Foster discloses an exhaust repair kit for mounting a damaged pipe end to a flanged pipe end, comprising a length of tubing with a first and second portion. The first portion is sized to engage about the outer circumference of the damaged pipe end and the second portion has an inside diameter less than the outside diameter of the damaged pipe end. A U-bolt assembly fastens about the outer circumference of the first portion to secure the first portion tightly to the damaged pipe end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,852 to Arscott shows a vehicle exhaust repair device for holding together the abutting ends of two axially-aligned pipe sections and supporting those abutting ends from a support collar. The device includes a collar mounted on each pipe section and a fastener means to extend between the two collars to secure the two collars together and to support the collar of the exhaust system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,368 to Hummel et al. discloses a method of protecting a vehicle exhaust system comprising a heavy gauge steel tube that fits over the tail pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,155 to Florian shows a heavy duty bracket and hanger assembly for an exhaust pipe that includes a bracket with a U-shaped body that terminates in oppositely extending flange portions. The legs of the body portion have closed apertures that receive the bight member. The exhaust pipe then fits within the cylindrical space defined by the bracket U-shaped clam and clamp keeper.
U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 2004089493 by Chae discloses a fixing device for an automobile muffler comprising a diagonally angled resilient hanger. The rear part of the resilient hanger is attached with a cover bracket and a body side bracket. The cover bracket is formed with a vertical flange surface and the body side bracket is formed with a vertical protrusion surface.
Although all of the aforementioned examples address vehicle exhaust pipe repair devices, they are either too cumbersome, too expensive, or inefficient. Moreover, none of the prior art devices provide a means to remove a crimp caused by prior bolts or include an angle steel trough with thread bolt and cap to repair and protect the exhaust pipe.
Therefore, it would be advantageous over the prior art to provide an improved vehicle exhaust pipe repair device comprised of three major sets of components: four sections of angle steel, four U-bolts, and two thread bolts. In use, two of the sections of angle steel form a trough in which the exhaust pipe rests and the other two sections of angle steel form a cap over the exhaust pipe. The U-Bolt is tightened or loosened to hold the pipe together or pull it apart. The thread bolts enable the angle steel sections to move together and apart, allowing for a clean and effective repair of the exhaust pipe without the need for tape, hangers, welding, or other temporary measures.